The present invention relates generally to animal feeders and, more specifically, to animal self feeders adapted to be set in remote locations and programmable to be open for feeding during set intervals.
Feeders for animals are well known. Such feeders often have a reservoir for the feed material and an adjustable gate that controls the gravity feed of the feed material into a trough for ad libitem access by an animal. Such feeders, commonly called creep feeders, are typically located in pens or other enclosed areas for access only by domesticated animals confined within such spaces.
There is a need, however, for animal feeders for access and feeding of either undomesticated animals, such as deer, elk, moose, and the like, or by domesticated animals, such as cattle or sheep, that are in remote un-penned or loosely penned locations. One of the challenges of such feeders is the potential access to the feed material by undesired animals, such as raccoons and wild pigs.